Fuerte tentacion (Nathloe)
by adrinettexstarpines
Summary: Chloe era una fuerte tentacion para Nathaniel.


**Aclaración: los personajes están preparatoria así que son más grandes en esta historia)**  
 **-**

No era su mejor día, había llegado tarde a la escuela y después de unas clases, en el laboratorio lo mandaron hacia la oficina del director por el hecho de que estaba dibujando en clase.

Eso no fue lo que hizo que la ira aumentará, si no que tropezó con una mochila y cayó al suelo igual que sus bocetos, donde en una página Marinette lo abrazaba a él. Chloe lo tomo y empezó a burlarse de él.

¿Quién se creía ella? No solo por ser bella, rica y afortunada podría burlarse de los demás solo por qué si, estaba mal y le enseñaría una lección.

Pero no podía negarlo, era hermosa, un arte precioso que podía resaltar el color "amarillo" a su favor, si, todos los colores le quedaban bien pero el aura de ella efectivamente era el amarillo.

El hecho de que ahora era un villano no le favorecía nada, por qué no podía sacar a Chloe de su mente, sus ojos finos, su delgado cuerpo y que era lo que escondía abajo de esa cara ropa, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Recordó una vez que Chloe había llevado un vestido amarillo a la escuela, de verano y lleno de flores, pero sus piernas, largas y tan llenas de tentación lo estaban haciendo suspirar.

Como cuando se sentaba y su vestido se levantaba un poco, arriba del muslo, Dios mío, no estaba pensando correctamente. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Necesitaba calmar su hambre, y solo una persona podría ayudarle.

Le enseñaría una buena lección a Chloe.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Evillustrator!— Ladybug le remarcó con el dedo índice. El solo rodo los ojos, no estaba para esto.

— No le haré daño a Chloe— se cruzó de brazos, los dos heroes le miraron extraño.— Lo que quiero hacerle es otra cosa...— murmuro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Chat Noir comenzó a tener una leve sospecha de lo que podía querer él villano.

— Solo le daré un susto, ¿sí? Pero no le haré daño, lo juro— parecía sincero pero Ladybug no estaba convencida del todo.

— Te acompañamos— la azabache dijo decidida pero su compañero la detuvo.

— Es mejor que estén solos, my Lady— le sonrió inocente. Ladybug no entendía nada.

Chat Noir se acercó a Evillustrator con semblante serio a paso lento. Quería decirle unas cosas.

— Tócala más de lo indebido y te mato— Evillustrator río mostrando una sonrisa cínica.

— Tranquilo Adrien, no tocaré a tu mejor amiga— miro hacia otro lado, estaba mintiendo y el héroe lo sabía.

¿Cómo era que Nathaniel sabía la identidad del gatuno? Fácilmente, lo había visto por error todo aunque seguía sin saber quién era la heroina pero tenía sospechas.

Evillustrator dibujó un algo que le fuera útil para llegar más rápido al hotel de Chloe, lo cual fue que estuviera en el tejado más rápido. Se suponía que la habitación de Chloe era el último peso, una suite.

¿Qué lugar más cómodo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Por qué ya no estaba pensando cómo Nathaniel, si no como el villano.

Le quería dar una sorpresa así que toco la puerta varías veces a lo cual una voz delicada dijo un "ya voy" y empezó a preguntarse qué hacía despierta a casi medianoche.

Cuando Chloe se asomó abrió los ojos con pánico y retrocedió asustada tratando de escapar pero él fue más rápido y la tomó por los brazos acorralándola en una pared.

La rubia estaba a punto de gritar cuando el con una sola mano tomó sus brazos y con la otra libre le tapo la boca.

— No tienes que gritar pequeña Chloe, no te haré daño— empezó a acercar su rostro hacia su cuello, olía muy bien. Su cabello estaba suelto, así que lo hizo un poco para atrás con su nariz y empezó a mordisquear la parte desnuda de su hombro y de su cuello.

El rostro de la ojiazul estaba más que rojo de la vergüenza, sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago.

Solo un pequeño jadeo al sentir como él villano le hacía un marca en el cuello.

— No-no dejes marcas...— se sentía débil, y voz casi no se escuchaba por el hecho de que estaba reteniendo suspiros.

— ¿Eso significa que lo estás disfrutando?— empezó a dejar besos húmedos por el cuello hasta llegar a su boca, tan dulce.

Empezó a besarle con pasión soltando sus brazos para tomarla de la cintura, ella se dejó llevar por el beso y alzó sus sus piernas, enrollándolas en la cadera del villano.

La dejo caer en la cama, a lo cual Chloe abrió los ojos.

— ¿Podrías por lo menos ser un poco delicado?— le exigió siendo dura.

— Oh no, cariño, hoy haremos lo que yo diga— empezó a acercarse a sus piernas, sus muslos estaban desnudos ya que el vestido se había levantado.

Desde ahí podía ver sus bragas de encaje negro, estaba perdiendo el poco control que tenía.

Ya no podía retenerse, ya no lo aguantaba más, quería perderse en el sabor de Chloe, quería embriagarse de ella.

— ¿Qué-que estás haciendo?— Chloe empezó a tartamudear de los nervios al sentir las manos del villano en sus piernas, subiendo cada vez más a su parte intima.

— Shh, sé que lo vas a disfrutar querida— dejo besos húmedos en el camino hacia sus bragas, Chloe dejó su espalda caer y soltó un gemido.

El villano bajo poco a poco sus bragas, saboteándose más lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Empezó a tocar su zona íntima, masajeando un poco su clitoris en círculos lo cual hizo que Chloe arqueara la espalda, mientras se mordía el labio.

— Ahora sí puedes gritar lo que quieras— le dijo y Chloe no se retuvo. Evillustrator quito la mano a lo cual Chloe levantó las caderas, extrañando el calor de su mano.

Pero volvió a gritar cuando sintió la lengua de él sobre su clitoris, mordiendo, succionado, la estaba volviendo loca rápidamente.

— Ya no puedo más, Nath...

El no le dijo nada por el hecho de que le llamó por su nombre por qué al escucharlo salir de sus labios hizo que se calentara mucho más.

Chloe gritó al sentir el orgasmo pasar por todo su organismo, Evillustrator saboreo sus jugos.

— Qui-quiero regresarte el favor— se sentía tan apenada que no pudo mirar su rostro.

Evillustrator no esperaba que lo hiciera pero no podía negarse, lo necesitaba.

Chloe de arrodillo frente a él ya que ahora él estaba sentando en la orilla de su cama. Donde dejo salir a su miembro el cual ya sentía asfixiado ahí dentro.

Nunca había hecho en su vida, así que con lo poco que sabía tomó el tronco de su pene, subiendo y bajando la mano haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara jadeos.

La rubia chupo la glande succionando el pre semen para después succionar más, haciendo un vaivén de arriba a hacia abajo.

— Oh Dios mío, Chloe— dejo su cabeza ir hacia atrás al sentir el cosquilleo de su vientre, aumentando.

La rubia chupo más fuerte, el villano tomó su cabello para hacer que su cabeza bajara más profundo, casi follandole la boca.

— Para Chloe, no quiero venirme— estaba mintiendo por una parte pero por la otra quería que ella lo sintiera.

Igual la rubia no se inmutó succionando con más fuerza a lo cual el pelirrojo soltó un gemido fuerte y su semen salió disparado en la garganta de la chica de ojos azules, la cual trago sin pensarlo. Era cálido y salado, nada desagradable.

— Joder...

Se fueron desnudando el uno con el otro entre caricias y besos, la calentura aumentando cada vez más.

— ¿Es tu primera vez?— la rubia asintió más que roja a lo cual el pelirrojo río un poco.— No seré rudo, lo prometo.

Chloe confió en él al momento de ponerse en su regazo haciendo círculos sobre su miembro.

El villano saco lo que era un condon de sus pantalones y después de quitar el envoltorio se lo acomodo. Chloe se moría de nervios.

— Entrare poco a poco en ti, si duele, me dices ¿de acuerdo?— ella asintió.

El empezó a entrar en ella con lentitud a lo cual Chloe sintió un agudo dolor dentro suyo, soltó un quejido a lo cual Evillusttator paro.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si, tú sigue— tenía los ojos cerrados. El vilano sintió las paredes de la chica amoldarse a su miembro.

Chloe hizo un movimiento circular sobre el, tratando de acostumbrarse a ese pequeño dolor que estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Subió y bajo, apoyando sus manos en el abdomen del chico el cual la tenía sujeta de las caderas.

Cuando el dolor desapareció completamente el ritmo empezó a ser más rápido, Chloe gimiendo el nombre del chico y el gruñendo.

— Eres un arte, maldita sea.

Y es que él lo creía, siempre lo pensó. La belleza de Chloe le hipnotizaba por qué era hermosa, si, era muy egoísta y grosera pero sabía que había una razón detrás de ese corazón frío.

No podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella, pero le gustaba, era muy atractiva para él y le atraía, obviamente el antes prefiria a Marinette pero su mente estaba cambiando de parecer.

— Estoy a punto...— la rubia alzó la cabeza. El pelirrojo hizo más presión, yendo más profundo en la chica.

Los dos sintieron un cosquilleo en su vientre, una sola embestida más y llegaron la climax, juntos. Cada quien diciendo el nombre del otro.

La rubia cayó en su pecho con la respiración agitada sintiendo el corazón del muchacho que iba muy rápido.

Chloe siempre había gustado de el, tal vez era la razón de la cual no se negó a nada por qué muchos chicos habían intentado llevarla a la cama a lo cual se negaba, pero con el era diferente.

Tal vez por eso se burlo de él en la mañana cuando vio su dibujo con Marinette en el, le hizo sentir insegura y molesta al mismo tiempo.

— Se mi musa— el artista le pidió al recostarla a su lado. Chloe parpadeó y asintió con una sonrisa.

Sabía que desde ahora se olvidaría completamente de la azabache y solo pensaría en la rubia.

Ya que Chloe era una fuerte tentación.

¿LES HABÍA DICHO QUE AMO EL NATHLOE? SON DE MIS OTP MAS GRANDES.

Y quise hacer un lemmon sobre ellos por qué siento que las cosas entre ellos si fueran pareja serían intensas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Chau, nos leemos.


End file.
